The invention relates to a translation rack embodying plastic component members forming supporting cradles for V-shaped engine units for their movement from one station or location to another, providing rapid manual securement and release of the engines to and from the rack.
Automotive engines have been carried in various kinds of racks, and in the main these have been primarily constructed of steel, the components of which are welded together to provide supports and retention devices for the engines. Principal problems with such all-steel racks have included the direct transmission of shock to the engines because of the inflexibility of the rack components, resulting in a great incidence of damage to the engines and the racks. Again, fracture of or damage to steel rack components caused engines to break loose from their supports resulting in their damage and in further damage to the rack. The failure of engine retention means to lock the engines in these steel racks, because of the complexity of such mechanisms, engendered time consuming difficulties in engagement and disengagement of the devices to permit facile loading and unloading of the engines. The heavy tare weight of the steel racks carried in trucks and railroad cars increased the energy needs of such equipment and the handling problems incident to all-steel rack constructions.
The losses in maintenance and repair of damaged material handling equipment and the engines carried therein have significantly increased costs of manufacturing, processing and storage. The instant invention provides an acceptable solution at least in part to these problems.